To China and Back
by somatogenic
Summary: A jenruki . . . mabey, it mabey a ONE SIDED jenruki, but you'll find out in chp:2. Mostly about Jenra and some problems he's having at the moment, I think this is an in character theory story.


Well, this is my second Jenruki fic, and I hope you'll enjoy it! The tamers are 16.  
~warriorGL  
  
  
  
  
_Thoughts or lyrics  
_**Emphasizing a point**_  
  
  
  
  
You say you don't want it/ this circus we're in/ but you don't really mean it/ you don't, don't really mean it/  
~ _Tori Amos, Spark'  
  
Jenra sighed, and exhaled deeply. It was almost sunset, and he was in the park (the one the D-Ark landed in). He was thinking about life. **His **life. Not Takato's, not Juri's, not Terriermon's, his own. He **always** put himself last, he was **always **polite, he was **always** tolerant, he was **always **nice, and what did that bring? Rude comments, girls who hated him, girls who liked him, guys who hated him, digimon who hated him . . . it was enough to make you scream. But he was the **tolerant** one, he wasn't **allowed **to scream.   
_Well, thing are just going to have to change because I can't take this anymore! People say I'm blessed with good looks. More like **cursed!**How would others like it when girls are flirting with you every second, or telling you that they like you, or wanna go out sometime', the worst is when you don't like them and are too polite to say anything because it might hurt them. And god forbid that'll happen because she'll start crying and saying you broke her heart, and then **you** feel guilty because all you said was the truth! Life isn't so bad when you can get away from it' eh? Well I **can't **get away' because I have too many responsibility ! I can't just get up and go some place because I feel like it! I have to ask permission, tell them when I'll be back, and **then** go. And I can never get away because I have to baby sit Susie, or do my homework, or go to school, or take care of Terriermon, or do digimon stuff, or save the world, or practice karate, or do computer stuff because my dad wants **me**__to be just like him . . .  
_Suddenly, he had an idea. It was going to be summer in a couple of days wasn't it? So now would be the perfect time to ask. He had always wanted to go to Hong Kong, where his grandparents lived and his father grew up. They trusted him didn't they? He could get away from this madness for a mouth, a whole mouth to him self!   
_ I wont go if they make me drag Susie along, because then I'd have to worry about her all the time! I'll leave Terriermon behind, I'll ask Takato to take care of him, I'll . . . I'll . . ._ He realized he was getting worked up about something he hadn't even asked to do yet. He started making a plan for getting him to Hong Kong with his parents permission.   
You want me to do what? said Takato, surprised at his friend's sudden call, and the question he had just poised. I said I want you to take care of Terriermon while I go away for a mouth in China, he had finally got permission to go, although, not with out some major begging. No way! Geelmon* is enough trouble! I don't need another digimon on my hands!. Takato heard a click on the phone. Jenra? Jenra?!? Oh well Takato hung up as well.   
Lee called Juri next, she was going on vacation with her family. Getting desperate, he called Kazu and Kenta. They were going to summer camp. There was one person left, and Jenra almost decided to cancel the trip. Since he didn't have Ruki's phone number, he decided to walk to her house. Why are we going to Ruki's house Jenra?, So I can ask her to take care of you for a mouth, WHAT?!?!?!? JENRA DO YOU REALLY HATE ME THAT MUCH?!?!?!? screamed Terriermon, jumping off his perch (aka: Jenra's head). Well, you certainly can't come along with me Terriermon, said the tamer, and his digimon sighed in defeat.   
When they reached Ruki's house, she was outside, waiting for them. He had talked to her earlier and told her he would be dropping by around 7:00, to talk. She was a bit skeptical, but said he would be welcome. _I wonder what he wants? _thought Ruki. It was unusual for the two to talk to each other, unless they were with the other tamers, and it was nessersary to do so. _So what brings him this side of town?_ Ruki though smugly to her self. Finally, he had arrived. She was sitting on a bench in her Grandmother's garden, the setting sun behind her. Ruki, will you take of Terriermon for a mouth while I go Hong Kong? he said, ashamed he was bending low enough to beg to her. Um . . . O.K., what for? Why are you going to Hong Kong though? she chose her words carefully, still skeptical about the whole situation. It's personal, Then I wont take care of Terriermon if you wont tell me. Jenra was shocked. Ruki just sat there, grinning from ear to ear. Jenra could hear the fountain bubbling in the background, making the sudden silence seem hours longer. She was grinning so hard, he wanted to smack her, but then he saw the gleam in her eyes. She was challenging him! I haven't got all day Lee. Make up your puny mind! she said, managing it to sound curt and sly at the same time. I . . . I just need some time to think about . . ., he began. What? To think about what? she said softly, all slyness and rudeness was replaced by confusion and concern as she motioned him to sit down next to her on the bench.   
I need to think about, me, myself, he remarked hurriedly, ashamed she had tricked him into sharing his most personal feelings. He turned his head away, abashed. But it felt good saying that, admitting it. It made him feel more secure, and now he spilt his feelings like a waterfall, finding that this new security gave him the courage to loosen his lounge, and let lose his jumbled emotions out of his caged heart. I've never thought about me, who I am, what I want to do. I've never really considered my own feelings, just what people wanted me to be. I've never gotten the chance to . . . to . . . know my self. I feel so self conceded when I do think about myself, so it drives me away from doing so. And then, one day, I woke up, and I didn't know who the hell I was, his voice cracked at this last part. Ruki didn't know what to do. So she did what came natural to her, she hugged him, and he cried. She just stroked his head and whispered Every thing will be all right Jenra, every thing will be just fine. She felt like a mother for god's sake! But some how, it felt . . . right. Nice almost. It was dark now, and Jenra had stopped crying. But he didn't let go of her, and she didn't want him to. It wasn't a romantic feeling, but she felt love for him, the poor soul. He was the opposite of Ryo. While Ryo was lost with himself, Jenra was lost with everyone else. But she pulled away to look at the boy's face. _Danm, is he a mess. _His face was tear streaked, his hair mattered, and he had the face of someone who had just gotten their heart broken. _Which is true in a way_. She decided to take him inside, then call his parents to tell them he was staying at her house for the night. He couldn't go home in this state, he had to calm down, sort things out, get some sleep, and most importantly, relax. He certainty couldn't do that at home. She laid him on the couch so he could sleep a bit, then she went to tell her grandma that they were going to have a visitor.   
_Where am I?_ was the first thought that crossed Jenra's mind when he woke up early the next day. Then memory of the other day hit him like a tsunami, dazing him for a second. When he groaned from the rush of memories, Ruki came rushing in and pressed his head back to the pillow, then she administered a cool, damp cloth to his forehead, only putting the slightest presser on his forehead. She was wearing a white kimono, decorated with embroidered sakura petals and dark pink under cloths. The ribbon tied around her waist was a dark pink, too, with a small bow in the back. Even with all the pink on it, the kimono did not look girly at all. It looked honorable to tell the truth. He also saw that her hair was let out of it's captive pony tail, letting it flow gracefully down her shoulders. It reminded him of a great mass of flowing fire, beautiful, but deadly to touch. She sat there, stroking his head softly, and he looked at her. She looked like Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and battles, managing to be balanced between peace and war, like yin and yang.   
She wished he would stop looking at her like that. It made her feel nervous and pleased at the same time. She also wished that he didn't have to leave tomorrow. Although it would be only a month, she knew she would miss him greatly. _After all, he had just emptied his soul to me_. She smiled at this, a sad, small, smile.  
  
~The next day  
  
Although the bushes were not the best hiding place for watching the couple', Takato was so suspicious (and determined, that that did not matter one bit. _When did Jenra and Ruki become best friends?_ he thought. Oh Takato, face it, your jealous of Ruki! stated his girl friend of 3 years and 6.2 months. They had only 4 big fights in the time they had been together, and had broken up once, for 4 seconds. She knew him all too well and he knew it. So did she. Admit it, **you're jealous!** Juri squealed into his ear. Ruki and Lee had been hanging out all day together, even their digimon couldn't figure it out. All I know is that when Ruki talked to him, he was really, **really**, upset (he would never tell them his tamer had been crying) and then he spent the night at her house, stated the Terriermon true fully. Takato's eyes looked like saucers plates (well, larger looking then they already are) when he heard that. Terriermon didn't know what he had said wrong, but Rennimon did. Nothing happened Takato, he just slept on the couch. she said, defending her tamer's sanity. Takato and Juri let out a huge sigh of relief. But they decided to spy on the two other tamers anyway, just to make sure . . .   
Ruki smiled up at her companion warmly. She had changed in the last three years a lot, and one of those things was that she was no longer cold, not on purpose anyway. Even thought she and her mom were much closer, they were not friends' at any rate. She turned those thoughts away as she enjoyed the park's beautiful scenery. They had talked all morning, and now it was late afternoon. He had taken her to the park after they had ate lunch together. They had decided to be joined at the hip' today, to talk about things. After chatting with him, she was confident that he was one to be trusted, and she tested that now by holding his hand, then leaning on his shoulder.   
He looked surprised, but seeing that she was so comfy, he thought that it was best not to disturb her. He would write her, maybe talk to her on the phone once in a while when he was in China. _I fell like she really understands me, and I'm not going to let that go,_ Ruki glanced up at him cautiously, wondering why he was staring at her, _never._   
  
~The next day   
  
Juri watched the airplanes come in at the airport. It was almost time for Jenra's flight to leave. She was sitting down in the lounge where you wait for your flight number to be called, Will numbers 60 though 90 board please . . . , stated the arouser lady, her voice crackling over the system.   
To Ruki, this lady's voice would take away her new found friend for a month, to her, it was the sound of doom. She could only hope that the plane wouldn't crash. She tightened her grip on Jenra's arm a bit, just to make sure . . .   
_God, she's got me in a death grip!,_ thought Jenra, although he didn't really mind all that much, since she was so near. He had to turn his head away because he was blushing too hard! He had to board now, and it didn't look like Ruki was going to let go any time soon. Jenra did what he considered to be the riskiest thing he had done in his 16-teen-year-old life: he kissed Ruki. Not on the cheek ether, it was, in truth, his first kiss.   
Takato watched the whole thing in silence. Jenra kissed Ruki, on the mouth he might add, and Takato knew that this was his first kiss. Takato also knew this was the first time he had seen Ruki cry. She was silent, she just stared at him and tears flowed down her cheeks. It was a truly a heart breaking seen. From the line to the plane, Jenra through a tape at Ruki, and told her to listen to it just before he was whisked out of site. She caught the tape, and held it to her heart, and started to sob.   
  
  
  
  
  
What's on the tape? Will feelings be unearthed, or buried? Find out next time!!!! And one more thing . . . REVIEW!!!!  
~warriorGL  
  



End file.
